This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Immunization with transition state analogue results in a germline-encoded antibody that catalyses the rearrangement of hexadiene to aldehyde with a rate approaching that of a related pericyclic reaction catalysed by the enzyme chorismate mutase. Affinity maturation gives antibody AZ-28, which has six amino acid substitutions, one of which results in a decrease in catalytic rate. To understand the relationship between binding and catalytic rate in this system we characterized a series of active-site mutants and determined the 3-D crystal structure of the complex of AZ-28 with the transition state analogue. This analysis indicates that the activation energy depends on a complex balance of several stereoelectronic effects which are controlled by an extensive network of binding interactions in the active site.